leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Denjirō
(Japanese: デンジロウ Denjirō) is a character of the day who appeared in Carrying On!. In the English script, he was referred to as Malachi's grandfather.Post on Mike Pollock's Facebook page He and his grandson, Malachi, have multiple that act as s. He is the one who started the Pidgey Express business, as a business that uses the abilities of the Pidgey in order to send packages and newspapers to the nearby islands without ferry service. For more than fifty years, he has dedicated his life to training and taking care of the Pidgey. In order to train the Pidgey, Denjirō would fly on a mini-blimp over and over again to show them the routes they had to take. He would wait up on stormy nights until every Pidgey returned and wait with them until they fell asleep if they were lonely. Because of this dedication, he was not able to attend his son's wedding or his grandson's birth. That is why Denjirō planned on retiring the business once he retired, so that Malachi wouldn't miss the important things in life like he had. During Carrying On!, the Pidgey were the target of a heist, literally being plucked from the sky. Malachi went and saved the Pidgey for his grandfather. This impressed Denjirō so much that he changed his mind about retiring the business, and helped his grandson become a professional Pidgey Express Man. Pokémon Works with that he and his grandson Malachi own. They are used in the Pidgey Express business to send packages and newspapers around the nearby islands. In Carrying On, the Pidgey were seen flying around and delivering messages. They were seen in Denjirō's house, and many were later captured by . But with the help of Malachi's favorite Pidgey, Ken, and Ash's Noctowl, the Pidgey were freed and Team Rocket was sent blasting off. In the dub, nicknames of the Pidgey in the picture are Wingy, Flingy, Dingy and Norman. Pidgey's only known move is .}} that Malachi and his grandfather own. They are used in the Pidgey Express business to send packages and newspapers around the Whirl Islands. Ken is distinct from the Express's other Pidgey because of the tiny hat it wears. It was first seen when a wild was ing it and injuring it. Ash's stepped in and scared off the Fearow. Ken plummeted to the ground, but eventually became friends with Noctowl. bandaged the tiny Pidgey's wings and along with and found Malachi. He took them to Malachi's grandfather's house where Ken was then fully healed. Ken's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=有本欽隆 Kinryū Arimoto |en=Mike Pollock |he=צביקה שוורצברג Zvika Shwartzberg |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pt_br=Mauro Eduardo |es_eu=Luis Gaspar |pl=Wojciech Majchrzak}} Trivia * Denjirō might be based on the famous Japanese actor, , who starred in a movie, , with the Japanese name of "Poppoya", which is very close to 's Japanese name. ** The Pidgey named Ken, could also be from actor Ken Takakura. ** After Ash and co. are impressed by the fact that Denjirō flies all over the city, telling the Pidgey where to go, he says "It's because I'm a clumsy man.". This is a reference to Ken Takakura, who once said in a commercial for , "It's because I'm clumsy". References Category:Johto characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters de:Der Taubsi-Express-Service!#Michaels Großvater es:Abuelo de Malachi it:Denjirō